


A Metric Ton of Miraculous Ladybug One-Shots

by for_blueskies



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AUs out the wazoo okay, Background Characters are also a thing, Domestic Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug OC's included, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Same-Sex Marriage, prompts and such
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_blueskies/pseuds/for_blueskies
Summary: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. This is Stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> It's exactly what it sounds like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no plot to this tbh.

Marinette could be a bit of a scatterbrain, she could admit it, and often as she walked, with her head full of designs not detailed enough to draw yet and future patrol routes, she was bound to hear things wrong.  
But the opening theme of _Mystic Messenger_ , she knew. She stopped dead in her tracks, a happily chattering Alya almost ramming into her back.  
Her head swiveled, and she locked eyes with a rather creeped-out Adrien Agreste. Her face went scarlet, and she opened her mouth to speak, to offer some sort of excuse, but he smiled and she forgot how to exist. She shut her mouth, looked ahead, and fled the hallway.  
"You okay, girl?" Alya asked, putting a hand on her shoulder as she slid into the seat next to Marinette.  
"I'm...I'm fine."  
Marinette had a _couple_ secrets, a few she could never tell, her childish love of dating sims was among them. Marinette regretted almost every game she put on her cellphone, finding herself totally absorbed in it, wasting hours on end. She couldn't even _hear_ the name Kardashian without having flashbacks.  
"I'm fine."  
Adrien came in with Nino, and they slid into their respective seats, chatting about something Marinette didn't have the brain-power to focus on.  
"Did you do the history project for next week?" Alya asked, clearly trying to snap Marinette out of whatever funk she was in.  
Nino groaned, Adrien spun in his seat. " _Please_ let me tell you about Alexander Hamilton."  
"You can't use musicals as historical references, Adrien."  
"I can and I am and you can't stop me."  
"Adrien, at least use other sources." Nino pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I wouldn't care if we weren't partners, but it's my grade, too."  
"Pay your taxes, Nino."  
"That doesn't even-"  
Madame Bustier clapped her hands for the attention of the class. "Good morning, everyone! Please settle down."  
Marinette did her absolute best not to imagine Adrien in front of the room, passionately explaining the scandals and friendships of one of America's founding fathers.  
Midway through a classwork assignment, her focus returned to him when he took his phone quite hastily from his bag. She saw the flash of his screen as he unlocked it. She always did her best not to snoop when possible, but when Mystic Messenger loaded, an incoming call from 707, and he raised his hand to 'use the bathroom', Marinette knew she hadn't made a mistake by watching his screen.  
_He's on Saeyoung's route. Lord take me, I'm ready._ Marinette restarted the game _twice_ to get Seven's route. _He likes Hamilton, he plays Mystic Messenger, he's the cutest balance of professional and childish-_  
"Marinette _Dupain Cheng_ , do you need to see the nurse?" Madame Bustier watched Marinette carefully, and in realizing she was staring into space, she cleared her throat and smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm alright."  
She was alright, for a little while anyway. She tried her best to put the thought of Adrien with that app far away from her mind, and focused on taking notes. She loved to decorate them, adding flourishes, flags and banners around major points, drawing the faces of historical figures she'd have to remember, and writing little notes to herself in the margins.   
Then Adrien jumped, and Marinette lifted her gaze from the paper in front of her to his hand, now reaching into his bag.   
He pulled out his phone, and looked away while he unlocked it. She was definitely capable of being a snoop, if need be, but every time she saw her  _own_ phone, she wondered if Adrien had changed his password after it 'disappeared'.   
She did look up again, however. Just in time to see the Adrien was getting a call from Yoosung, and watch as he coolly raised his hand and asked to be pardoned to the bathroom.  
She bit back a chuckle and looked at Alya from the corner of her eye. Her friend was focused on the assignment, and Marinette straightened, twisting a bit to stretch, getting back to her notes.   
She couldn't help but notice Adrien looked a bit upset when he came back, and was glad Nino said something about it, so she wouldn't have to.  
"I'm okay." Adrien replied softly. "I got in a bit of a fight with a friend."  
Marinette's brows shot up.   
"Dude, I'm sorry. Anything I can do to help?"  
"No, it's fine." Adrien was smiling now. "I already did his route, anyway."  
This boy would be the death of her.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien plays MM. In my mind, it's canon.


	2. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien is a petit haricot.  
> Felix and Feli are Moms™ who have no idea what the hell they're doing with a baby.
> 
> tw: child abandonment

"Felicia, are you even listening to me?"  
"Yes, it just takes a while to process so much stupid all at once." Felicia used her free hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Are you seriously implying we leave this child here?"  
"I'm not, I'm just saying we should bring him somewhere else. Somewhere less..." His eyes darted to the side and back to her. "Not our house."  
"He's a baby, Fe."  
"It's not a baby, the kid is like, what, four? Are you four?"  
Adrien, who was actually only two, stared between the twins, sitting nervously on Felicia's hip. "Huh?"  
"I think that's all he says." Felicia frowned. "We're heroes, Felix, isn't saving people part of the job?"  
"Yes, but not keeping a child."  
Felix was jogging when he found the car. Felicia always teased him about his preferred running trails, never without a reference to some crime television show. _It's always the joggers that find the bodies_ she had teased.   
Neither of them thought it'd happen to them.   
But low and behold, walking ahead of him on the dusty, wooded path, was this child. Felix called out to him, which only scared the poor boy. He ran, Felix chased him, and when he had the kid in his sights again, he called Felicia in a panic, who wasted no time transforming and coming to their rescue.   
They all feared the worst.   
It must've been five or six in the morning, and with no signs of any other person out here...  
"We can keep him in my room." Felicia offered, brushing the boy's blond hair out of his eyes. "Father's never home nowadays, we can just keep him quiet-"  
"Felicia this is serious."  
"We'll take him to the police in the morning, okay? Let's at least try to speak to him first. He seems to trust me."  
Felix sighed, clearly paranoid. "Alright. I can...I can grab some things on the way home if you want to meet me there. It's too cold out here for him without a jacket."  
Felicia nodded, and tried to hide her smile when a usually stoic Felix removed his own jacket, walking to Felicia and putting it around the child's shoulders.   
The boy seemed a bit wary of Felix, afraid, even, but he smiled, with his full cheeks and round eyes, and put his head on Felicia's shoulder.   
"I might be a while. I want to make sure no one else is out here." Felix sighed.   
"Should I leave Plagg with you?"  
"If you can make it into the house without 'im."   
"I'll be fine. If I can sneak past you, I can get past father."   
Felix nodded once. Felicia took off her ring, the transformation unraveling around her, and Plagg was, of course, ready with a sarcastic comment.   
"Two Agreste's and a baby, huh? This looks familiar."  
Felicia narrowed her eyes at Plagg. "If he gets hurt, you lose camembert for a month."  
Now Adrien looked very confused, and reached for the kwami with his short fingers. "Yes?"  
"No." Felicia moved his hand away softly. "No touching."  
Adrien watched the kwami fly around them. "It's been a long time since I saw a baby, you know. Like, I could interact with one. Do babies like camembert?"  
"I hope not." Felix sighed, putting the ring on his own finger. "I'll meet you at home."  
Felicia nodded once and turned to head out. "Oh!" She turned her head to look back at him. "I might head by the bakery on the way, should I say hi to Mario for you?"  
Felix glared. Felicia snorted, turning and walking again. Felix had picked on her for her crush on his friend, not that she really liked him, that would be absurd.   
He has it coming.  
  
-  
  
The Dupain-Cheng bakery was wild. In every direction, a child with fists full of cookies, tired looking parents, bored older siblings.  
It was pretty close to Christmas.  
"I didn't know you had a little brother." She looked away from a particularly hyper child and smiled weakly at Mario, who walked towards her, wiping his hands on an apron tied round his waist.   
"Cousin."  
Mario smiled at the child and offered his hand. The boy took it and inspected his fingers, looking kind of disappointed. He must've been expecting something.   
"What's your name, kiddo?"  
Adrien spoke loudly, and mechanically, as if his name were a line he had practiced. "I'm Adrien, I'm two and I like my kitten."  
Felicia's brows shot up. Adrien. She liked that name.   
"Would you like something to eat, Adrien?" Mario grinned, looking thoroughly entertained.   
"Yes please!" He smiled.   
Felicia walked him over to the long display case and pointed at the food, careful not to touch the glass. "Would you like a cookie? Or a croissant?"  
"Yes please!" He repeated.   
Felicia looked at Mario, who had gone behind the counter. "Three croissants and a cookie, please."   
Mario nodded once. "Comin' right up."  
It was a bit odd to see Mario so cheerful, especially in her presence. Usually when he was around Felix, he got nervous, always desperate for an escape, and on a few occasions, he had mistaken Felicia for her brother, and got the same frazzled reaction.   
"How long will your cousin be in town?" Mario asked, bagging up her snacks.   
"I'm not sure, actually." She looked at Adrien. "Could be a while."  
"Well, he's very cute." Mario handed over the bag, and Felicia dug her card from her back pocket. "He's welcome to come play with Marinette any time."  
"What do you say?" Felicia asked, nudging Adrien lightly.   
"More, please!"  
"No," she let herself laugh a bit. "Say 'thank you, Mario'."  
"Thank you Mario." He repeated.   
Felicia paid, thanked Mario again, and made her way home.   
Adrien was very happy to hold the bag, and gripped either side of the folded top with a vice grip. She was a bit saddened when she saw his bright eyes, wondering who, what kind of person could abandon a child.  
Felix texted Felicia to wait a while longer before coming home, as their father had late guests, and she was happy to oblige, bringing Adrien to a small store while they waited.   
She considered herself a bit lucky that their father tried to repair a broken relationship with money, and didn't ask for transaction history.  
Adrien sat next to Felicia on a bench in the park close to the school, swinging his feet, croissant in hand.   
Felicia couldn't eat.   
She kept watching him, every moment that passed, every quiet hum of approval from the child, it made her heart ache.   
"Adrien..."  
The boy looked up at her with wide, happy eyes, warm in a new jacket, with a knit, cat patterned hat that covered his ears well. She tugged the hat downward a bit, just to make sure he was really covered up enough, and frowned. "Where are your parents?"  
Adrien stopped chewing. He looked confused, as she would've expected.   
"Did you go camping? On an adventure?" She added.   
Adrien nodded once. "Adventure with maman and papa." He looked around almost absentmindedly.   
"Where did they go?"  
"Hide and seek! I couldn't find them, they were good at hiding."  
Felicia bit back tears. She moved the bag out of the way and pulled Adrien into her lap for a hug.   
"You'll be okay, chaton." She kissed the top of his head, and rocked a bit while Adrien finished his croissant. "Would you like to have a sleepover?"  
Adrien looked up and nodded. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, but maman said I can trust the heroes, so I guess it's okay."  
"Oh? Did you recognize me?"  
Adrien nodded. "you're Chatte Noire, and Laddiebug works in the bakery."  
Felicia smiled. "You're silly, Adrien. Laddiebug should be on patrol right about now." She looked around, trying to be inconspicuous about it. _Then again, I haven't seen him._  
"Do you understand that you can't tell anyone who Chatte Noire is?"  
Adrien nodded. "It's a secret entity."  
"Identity." She corrected softly. "You're right. Thank you."  
Her phone buzzed again, Felix telling her the coast was clear.   
They walked home, Adrien holding onto her hand this time, and she found she had to walk rather slowly for him to keep up. His walking as a bit wobbly, and she wasn't sure if it was because of his age, or from being outside.   
"Do your feet hurt?"  
Adrien shook his head.   
"Are you warm enough?"  
Adrien nodded.   
"Are you still hungry?"  
He nodded again.   
"Good. Felix is a very good cook." Adrien's eyes seemed to light up at the mention of more food, and he started to run.   
"Let's go!"  
  
-  
  
Adrien was on his fourth grilled cheese. Felix had offered more, of course, something more filling, but Adrien only wanted a grilled cheese. Plagg sat inbetween them on the tabletop, eating his camembert, and the twins on the opposite side of the kitchen's island. Adrien decided as soon as Felicia put him down there that the barstool was his seat, and it was his favorite. Felicia had grown quite attached, and though Felix didn't say anything, he knew the thought of adopting the child wasn't one she didn't consider.  
"You're going to be sick." Felix frowned.   
Adrien had one half of a sandwich in each hand, his cheeks full. "Nuh uh."  
Once he was done, the child had a bath, and was promptly brought to Felix's room and put into one of his shirts.   
"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Felix whispered, the boy yawning as he leaned on Felicia, rubbing his eyes.   
"I'm not sure. I'd hate to see him go into the system. He told me his parents..."  
"I know. I didn't see anyone out there. I did find this, though." Felix walked to the dresser and opened the second drawer. He walked back to Adrien and crouched, holding out a small doll. "Is this yours?"  
Adrien yawned. "Mon chaton!" He wrapped his arms around Felix's neck, catching the boy by surprise. "Thank you!"  
Felix gave the kid a hesitant pat on the back and smiled. "No problem."  
Adrien fell asleep right then and there, already beginning to snore. Felix was floored, and obviously had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do. He picked up the child and held him for a bit.   
"I don't have a shoot in the morning...I guess he could sleep in here."   
Felicia tried not to smile. She knew deep down that he was a bit excited to have a child around, if only for a night.  
"We'll talk to the police tomorrow."  
They both sighed, and Felicia fought the urge to pet his hair. "You don't think he'd adopt him, do you?"  
Felix frowned. "I honestly can't see it...but then again, he failed with us." He shrugged. "We'll see."  
Felicia watched as Felix moved to his bed, setting Adrien down in his sheets. The boy tightened his grip around Felix's neck, and didn't loosen up until Felix reassured him, lulling the child back to sleep.   
"Good night."   
Felix nodded to her, and she left the room.   
Plagg was sleeping in her nightstand drawer when she got into her room. He probably didn't want to risk being mistaken for a toy.   
"Plagg." Felicia whispered. "Are you really sleeping?"  
"Not anymore." He groaned.   
"I'm scared for that child." she confessed.   
"I think your father would take him in."  
"Really?" Felicia pulled her hair up into a bun. "What makes you say so, so quickly?"  
"He looks like your mother."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This became way more depressing than I would've expected, but I mean...  
> Yeah.   
> The Agreste's take in Adrien, everyone is happy, the end. (unless I expand on this a bit, which would be kinda cool)


	3. Obligatory Dancing Fic #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayy FeliNino~! Inspired by "Tiny Dancer", a song by Elton John  
> Prepare for some fluff/romance!
> 
> (Edorazzi (on Tumblr) has done some fanart for Nino/Felix and while it's a M/M ship, instead of the F/M ship, as portrayed here, their art is still awesome, and Felix has been drawn as a ballerina! I'd check it out)

If you asked Nino what was going through his mind right now, supporting a bit of Felicia Agreste's weight as she went on pointe, he'd say 'nothing'.   
It would be completely accurate, as he focused on her form, making sure she was as balanced as she needed to be. She insisted she didn't need the help, but something was clearly wrong. Her balance was always perfect, her form always flawless, but tonight she was unsteady.   
"Extend your arm a bit here." He moved his hand to her wrist, lifting her arm just a bit, and she tilted to push farther forward without a word.   
He noticed she was wearing her ring, and though he shouldn't have been, he was surprised. He loved the way sapphire looked on her.   
"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you yet?"  
"Nope." She returned to a normal position, completely relaxed, and turned to face him. "Nothing is wrong."  
Felicia was much easier to read with her hair up. He didn't know why, maybe it was the ability to see her eyes without her bangs in the way.   
"Feli."  
"I mean it. I'm fine...a little worried about this role."  
"You'll do _great_ , chatonne." Nino smiled, putting his finger under her chin to tilt her head up. "Why are you doubting yourself now?"  
Felicia was usually _the_ competition, not the one _facing_ it. He was always up before she was, ready to make sure she had eaten before walking with her to practice before the sun was up, and he was _always_ there when the day was done to bring her home and he _always_ prepared an ice soak for her legs ahead of time. Even now, in the dead of night, he was here when she practiced, never letting her doubt herself. He was her support system, outside of her brothers, who were busy with their own partners and jobs most of the time. She couldn't lie to him.  
"I fell yesterday."  
Nino's eyes went wide. "Where? Are you alright?"  
"I'm okay, but my ankle is a little weak."  
She expected Nino to be angry, but instead he picked her up, something he knew she found sort of cute, even when she protested, and sat her down on one of the chairs on the opposite end of the room. "Nino, I'm fine."  
He crouched on the floor in front of her and rook her right ankle in one hand. He had done sports throughout school and college, and even now- of course he knew how to treat a sprained ankle.   
"It's swelling a bit." He noted.   
She stared at his band, almost matching her own (of course they tried to propose at the same time), and smiled a bit. She flicked his forehead and insisted once more that she would be okay, nothing to worry about.   
"It could _become_ something to worry about." He fussed, rubbing the spot where she had flicked him. He squeezed a bit, and she tried not to wince loudly. Of course in the empty studio, he heard it loud and clear, and stood up.   
She crossed her arms, defiant as always.   
"If you really insist on practicing, I'm carrying more of your weight."  
Felicia cocked a brow. "You think so?"  
"I _know_ so."  
He meant so well, it was hard to believe he was once a kid, someone who didn't know who she was or how she worked. He was afraid of her at one point, and now here she was, engaged and training in the middle of the night. "If you insist."  
This surprised him, but he didn't complain. He helped her out of her chair, watching to make sure she didn't put all of her weight on her ankle.   
"I shouldn't be surprised by how much of this routine you know." She confessed with a gentle smile.   
"I think I could perform it at this rate." He teased. "Don't tell me I wouldn't look _good_ in tights."  
Felicia's eyes went wide. She opened her mouth, and then closed it again quickly.   
"Hey, if your _brother_ can pull it off-"  
"That was **leather** , not...never mind." She shook her head, _really_ not wanting to imagine either of her brothers in tights. She took her starting position, and a moment to settle herself before starting her routine. "The Dying Swan" was by far the most beautiful piece he had seen her perform, from this particular ballet, anyway, but it was also very demanding, with almost the entire piece being performed on pointe. Nino didn't have a problem holding her weight, as light as she was, and ended up holding her more than letting her support her own weight.   
It was easy to get lost in that piece, as she often did, but this time he was much closer, and could hear her humming the tune to herself. He could feel the muscles in her abdomen as she breathed, keeping an even rhythm, and with every spin, bow, and bend, he was right there to hold her up, closer than anyone had been before.   
There was a side Felicia exposed to light when she danced, one he had only seen a few times before their engagement, while she cooked, believing she was alone in the kitchen, or in her room. She ran through the piece once, and he happily picked her up afterwards, cradling her against his chest.   
"I'm not done y-"  
"Yes you are." He walked to the chair where she had been before and set her down before taking out her jacket and throwing the bag over his shoulder. He held his arms out again, and Felicia grimaced.   
"I can walk, you know."  
"It's fun to carry you, though! Makes me feel strong."  
"You _are_ strong." Her expression brightened a bit, and she gave him a half smile. "You don't need to carry me around to prove it."  
It was no secret to her that Nino had a bit of a fragile masculinity, most boys she worked with did as well. She knew how to deal with it, after a while, of course, and had used her 'big sister patience' to make sure Nino never felt invalidated. She leaned on him a bit, anyway. "I'd like to lean on you a little, though, if that's okay."   
His eyes lit up. "Of course, chatonne."   
She bit back a laugh and nodded, sitting in the seat and trying to undo her ribbons. She had definitely worked up an appetite, after dancing all day, and would love nothing more than to eat her weight in salad. Something with fish, maybe quinoa or peppers. She wanted to eat everything.  
Her stomach grumbled, and Nino snorted. "It's like being a teenager again, isn't it?"  
Felicia groaned and pulled her slippers off, quickly pulling her boots on. "I have no idea what you're talking about." she lied.  
In all honesty, her appetite was about as insatiable as her brothers' had been, but with all the modeling, the exercise, and high metabolism they all got from their father, she hardly looked the type to inhale an entire bag of chips the moment no one was watching. Adrien had smuggled candy into the house with the precision and expertise of a jewel thief- and was always willing to share. Between the three of them, they had sweets and fatty foods moving around undetected with no problem. It was one of those stories she had told Nino about after one too many glasses of wine, and he never really let her live it down.   
"What're you craving, Feli?" Nino offered her a hand and helped her to her feet, watching as she pulled extra clothes out of her bag and tugged them over her leotard.   
She shrugged, pulling on her coat. "I dunno. Have you eaten yet?"  
"Nope."  
Of course not. He always waited so she wouldn't eat alone after practice, with the exception of a snack to keep him functioning.   
"Mari said we're welcome to come over for dinner." Nino reminded her.  
Her sister in law was as friendly as ever since they became engaged, and though she knew she was prone to bitchiness after a long day of practice, she accepted. Marinette was as amazing in the kitchen as she was in the bakery, and always made the best dinners. The drive over there would be longer than if they had just gone home, but she knew it'd be well worth it. Nino closed her bag and offered her an arm, quickly chatting away with her about how work was, and asking her how her day went.   
She told him about her short conversation with her father, mostly about the wedding. He and Nino were equally matched in terms of excitement for the big day, and they fussed like old ladies over the _smallest_ details. Felicia wouldn't admit it, but she thought it was cute.   
The air was sharp, and immediately she recoiled into Nino's side against the wind, until they got to the car and Nino opened her door.   
In the early stages of their relationship, she was surprised by how chivalrous he was, and completely believed he was just putting on airs for her father's approval. It made her furious, but once she talked to him about it, or _yelled_ to him about it, he was happy to explain his behavior.   
He didn't see her as a princess, nothing way out there, like Adrien saw Ladybug as a teen, but as a woman with power and authority, who took no nonsense.   
He said she looked tired, like, _constantly_ tired. Physically and emotionally exhausted. "The least I can do is open your door, or pull out your chair." he defended.   
She was so lost in thought, she hadn't even realized he was still talking to her.   
"Hm?"  
"You should buckle up." He furrowed his brows. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes. I was thinking about you." She buckled up and stared ahead, smiling a bit as Nino cleared his throat, seeming surprised.   
They made it to Marinette's place in a little less than half an hour, and she hugged her sister in law gently, knowing she'd be tired. "Please sit down, I'm almost done."  
Louis, Emma, and Hugo ran to Felicia when she and Nino sat down on one of their couches, and Felicia pulled Emma, the youngest, into her lap. She listened to them as they spoke about school, the books they read, and how they saw Ladybug outside, and she knew their names. Felicia swore she had never seen anyone as elated as Hugo was when he told Felicia and Nino about the details of his run-in with the hero.   
Apparently, he was climbing on the playground when she told him to be careful. How he didn't recognize his own mother was beyond her, but she smiled anyway.   
_Like father, like son._  
Marinette called them into the dining room for dinner, and Felicia hugged her brother, who had been on the phone in another room. "You keep getting taller." she sighed.   
"I know." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Or maybe you're shrinking."  
Felicia elbowed him and offered to help Marinette bring in plates. She insisted that she had everything under control. "Don't worry about a thing, I'll be right in."  
She and Nino took a seat, making sure the kids stayed in their respective spots. Felicia was the first to get her plate, and she fought all instinct to eat the plate whole.  
Steak, skillet tomatoes, and what looked like spicy sauteed green beans. Bless this woman.  
They ate quietly, listening to Adrien talk about designs, Marinette offered him some advice here and there about fabric, and Adrien smiled at her through his lashes, doing an awful job of keeping a poker face. Felicia asked Marinette about fabric preferences for a recital she had coming up, and Marinette all but jumped at the opportunity to help out.  
Felicia and Nino returned home with full stomachs, sleepy and fumbling a bit to hang keys and undo zippers. Felicia went off to shower, and Nino was already in bed by the time she got there, cold and praying he would be too tired to steal the blankets.   
"Hey Felicia."  
"Sleeping."  
"What if _we_ had kids?"  
Felicia sat up and looked at him. "Nino Lahiffe."  
He turned slowly. "Just...purely hypothetical, here."  
She hesitated. "I think...we'd have to talk about it more."  
"Oh, of course."   
"But I think we'd make good parents."  
Nino rolled over, facing her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I think so, too." He closed his eyes and smiled brightly. "That's a good thought."  
"Having kids?"  
" _Making_ ki-" Felicia flicked his forehead again. "Go to sleep."   
Nino laughed and let her loose so she could get comfortable, and let her move closer to him before putting an arm over her waist. "Goodnight, Feli."  
"Hmm."  
"I love you."  
She smiled, moving a bit closer and giving him a peck on the lips. "I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of those little drabbles I wouldn't mine expanding on, but probably won't, because I have two other unfinished works orz


	5. The Time Traveler's Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camille hasn't actually made a sculpture like this, but I really love her style, so I used her name. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Also, Doctor Who AU? Yes? I think yes.

There's a statue like her here. It's really all he has to remember her face, not that he could ever _really_ forget it. 

As much as it pained him to admit it, two thousand years of time and space did tend to muddle the faces even in the forefront of Adrien's mind.

He had taken her to meet Camille Claudel. She loved the exhibit, he could see it in her eyes when they met those etched in marble. There was something in that stone she saw that he just _didn't_. 

He assumed it was like trees. 

He had met a child, once, who had never seen a tree. He was there when the child did. 

The poor thing thought it was a monster. He thought the grass was alive when the breeze moved it. He thought he'd fall upward into the sky if he had let go of Adrien's hand. 

Adrien hadn't realized how much he had taken his eyes for granted until that moment.

He felt the same when Marinette looked upward at the statue others seemed to only glance at. 

Her eyes wide, cerulean, and scanning the face of the stone as if memorizing its features.

Staring at this statue now almost makes him want to cry, and he feels the tears pool up at the brim of his eyes, threatening to overflow at any moment.

Claudel had captured her features perfectly.

The upward arch of her brows and lines under her eyes at her widest smile. This was the moment she had seen the sculpture she had once seen during the class trip as it was being created.

Marinette had cried. She praised Camille and held her hands, thanking her for the art she created, going on about how inspiring she was.

"Auguste Rodin's-"

"Forget him! This is beautiful! He didn't make this!" Marinette cried.

Adrien realized then, in Camille's features, that what Marinette said had a profound impact on her.

He looks around the room, and upon realizing he is one of only few people in the room, and isn't being watched, he reaches for her sculpted hand.

He doesn't take his fingers around hers, not again. He can't bear the feeling of cold marble, but he lets his fingertip touch hers, and holds his breath.

Within a few minutes, she'll be here again. The same class trip. The same, small sketchbook in her hand and pencil tucked behind her left ear. There will be a smudge of charcoal on her jaw, one that she wouldn't notice until he'd mention it as they walked between old cars, mouths and stomachs full of sweets. 

"You've got a little something here, ladybug." He had said, and swept his thumb under her chin, catching her off guard and mid-chew. 

It was then that Camille had seen them, on her way from an errand Auguste was too busy to run. She had stared, and when Marinette recognized her, things took off from there. 

She was surprised by the 'intimacy' we had shared in such a public space. Or rather, how intimate it _looked_. 

Adrien had always had a bit of a connection with the artist, who would later be all but abandoned by her mother and left to wither away in a mental asylum. Schizophrenia.

He knew her mother never approved of her art, and resented her for being born as a female. He knew she'd face a lot of resentment in other ways, but she'd never give up, even when she felt the world was against her.

Maybe that's why he was so ready to take Marinette, this girl he had only met a few times from far off places, to see her. He felt Marinette saw Camille the way he did. Maybe she could've seen him the same way, too.

Now he'd never know.

He had made a mistake by taking her with him, by adopting her as his companion, by thinking it was safe to have her there.

They had skipped around timelines, and unwillingly, he had put her in grave danger.

He lets his finger graze the length of her finger, into her open palm, where a ladybug sits, its wings open, ready to fly.

He should've thought of her first.

With his blond hair and blue eyes, his head the right shape and size, his build meeting their criteria, of course the German soldiers they'd meet while in France would overlook him.

But not her.

How could he have been so stupid?

He moved his hand away at the sound of a painfully familiar laugh, the sound of other students moving into the exhibit.

He refuses to look up, knowing he'll meet her eyes again, and she'll blush and look away. He knows she'll peek up at him through her lashes, curious, and at the first upward tilt of her lips he'll be a goner.

He can't put her through that kind of fear again.

It was so difficult to get her here, unaware of the horrors that had taken place. How close she could've been to death.

He's weak. He sneaks a glance and meets her gaze, but she stares beyond him, right at the statue he's standing in front of with the same awe and amazement as the first time she saw it.

Before he showed up.

Her eyes flicker towards his, and he turns to leave.

Not again.

"Sir." He hears her call him and stops. _Only for a moment._ "I'm sorry, you left this on the statue."

He looks over his shoulder to face her. "I hadn't noticed, I'm sorry." He carefully takes the small trinket from her, careful not to touch her palm. He thought it was odd that she had noticed the bronze thing he left behind. "Thank you."

She nodded and have a quick "You're welcome." before quickly turning to walk back to the statue. 

He couldn't bear to leave, but he knew he had to. He took a moment to pause, and relish the closeness before leaving. He took his umbrella from under his arm and left it at the door, waiting for the storm to roll in. 

At the third crack of thunder, she came out, hand over her forehead like an awning for her eyes, staring upward with a frown. 

 _That's my cue._ He stood from the last step and started off. 

"Sir! Is this yours?"

"Keep it!" He called, looking over his shoulder to flash her a goodbye smile. The machine isn't far. "You need it more than I will."

She takes the umbrella and holds it to her chest for a moment before the next crack of thunder makes her jump, enticing a laugh out of him. 

He looks forward and keeps moving, wondering where to go next. 

 


End file.
